BLK: Tribute
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: A three-shot dedicated to L. Beyond Birthday and Light Yagami had something in common, the detective L; one failed where the other did not, but did Light really win? yaoi LxLight
1. B

**Death Note: BLK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**This three-shot is dedicated to L Lawliet whose birthday falls on today! Happy Halloween!**

**B**

_Turn him over_

_A candle is lit, I see through him_

_Blow it out and save all his ashes for me_

"I wish it would all just end," the dark-haired man grumbled quietly.

Death could not come quickly enough as he rested on the cold hard floor. Each scarred limb was spread out, stretching as far away from his body as they could. He had been in this position before and although it ended painfully it was definitely under better circumstances. Back then, when he still had a reason to live.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, the days are counting down."

There were a large amount of inmates who were going to die at about the same time and it had made him wonder.

"Have I finally seen the death of the world?" he muttered as he cracked his neck and rolled to his side.

Bones grinded against the cement floor before they were relieved as the thin young man stood up. He didn't bother to straighten out his neck as he shuffled toward the sink, or rather, toward the highly polished metal that took the place of a mirror above the sink.

_Curse me sold him_

_The poison that runs its course through him_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

Seeing that his neck was still tilted to the side in a sickening manner, he lazily straightened it out.

"I still can't see it," he mumbled unhappily.

His Shinigami eyes looked intently into the reflection as if he could reap some new secret from it today. Seeing nothing new, his unnatural eyes slid down to observe the deep scowl shaped by his lips. After the fire, it had taken a few months of "homemade" therapy before he was even able to make facial expressions again, and now he found them intriguing.

That fire had taken many things from him, but it had failed to take the most important thing to him. His life. The hardest part of killing any human being was actually taking their lives, and he was no exception.

Pale stiff fingers stroked the burn scars that marred his once perfect features. Yes, bitterness and hatred burned within him far more fiercely than any physical fire ever could. Every pump of his twisted heart only served to push those emotions into every inch of his body, much like a deadly poison. However, this poison was far more painful.

_Watch me fault him_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_With strawberry gashes all over_

"I hate you," he declared to the image staring back at him from the hazy reflection.

The figure that he saw wasn't his own disfigured self, nor was it the body that he had before his attempt at suicide, his final attempt to forever stump the greatest detective of all time. No, this figure was so much like the L he had heard about, had tried to imitate. Its very existence mocked him, gloating over the fact that no matter how extreme he was willing to be, L still beat him.

Strangely enough, the thought that haunted this murderer far more than the fact that L had accepted his challenge and had soundly beat him, was the fact that maybe L hadn't beat him at all. Perhaps he had defeated himself by underestimating that damned Naomi Misora. If he had been able to keep his mouth shut for a little longer, if he hadn't been so impatient, maybe he really would have given L a case that could never be solved.

"I hate you," he repeated again, but this time even he couldn't be sure of whom he was addressing that comment to.

It had been a foolish error—one that had added insult to injury, one that had taken away his chance to trample on L and to surpass him. Then again, maybe that didn't matter and L had already solved the case. These questions danced around in his head endlessly, twirling to their own beats, spinning around in their own thought patterns through the expanse of his mind.

The thought of punching that reflection in its smug face brought him a moment of glee, but it passed away almost too quickly. There wasn't much to be happy about in here. After all, his highly gifted mind was left to stagnate in this rotten hell hole called maximum security and this only added to his bitterness.

L's fault or his own, it was all the same. Being alive was only a burden to him. He had no purpose, had no meaning, it was all for naught. When would his time finally come? Today?

The sound of one of the other prisoners gasping for breath and groaning in pain caught the young man's attention. He slowly made his way to the cell door and leaned against it to watch the shadow of the man clutching his chest and hunching over in obvious pain. As he fell over, the man's face, twisted in pain, was revealed.

"~Time's up~" the young man sing-songed as the man breathed his last. "Tick, tock, tick, tock…"

Cries of pain and surprise soon filled the hall, men dropping dead of a mysterious cause. Panic made the other inmates scream in terror as they all wondered if this was the government's plan for getting rid of them before their time was up. After all, everyone down here was either on death row or life imprisonment.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock…"

"We're all gonna die!" one of the prisoner's screamed before he clenched his chest and fell to his knees.

Another pathetic fool tried to pry the door open with his bare hands, but no matter, it was all fruitless. All they could do was sit there and accept their fate.

"Henh henh henh henh."

A strange pain had shot through his chest, giving the man a sense of elation that had escaped him for nearly two years.

"Is it finally time?"

As he fell to his knees, he stretched out his hands up to the heavens and his unreal laughter echoed down the halls. The Shinigami's laugh fell on dead ears, on those who would never again see the light of day.

On January 21, 2004, serving a life sentence in a California prison, Beyond Birthday died of a mysterious heart attack.

_Called him over_

_And asked him if he was improving_

_He said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here._


	2. L

**L**

Dark eyes peeked out from beneath a mess of dark hair to gaze at the pale moon which rose above the lit skyscrapers. A pale thumb slowly made its way into the man's mouth as he nibbled lightly on the flesh beside the thumbnail; the abused skin was already torn, but any pain was soothed by a swift flick of a supple tongue.

"Doesn't it bother you to slouch so much when you're standing?" Light asked for the hundredth time.

"No."

"I bet that by now your spine is practically fused into that awful position."

L didn't bother to grace his companion with an answer, and instead just focused on the glowing orb in the sky. Of course, anyone who knew anything about science knew that the moon itself did not give light, it was merely reflecting the light given off by the sun. Oh well, it made a dramatic portrayal of the otherwise drab scene before him.

_Hex me told him_

_I dreamt of a devil that knew him_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

The room sounded so quiet now that the two of them weren't wearing the handcuffs. Instead of the clinking metal links, the only noise was the constant buzzing of computers running and the occasional sound of Matsuda snoring as he slept on the couch outside their room.

Their room.

It was strange to think of it that way. Now that Light no longer had to be handcuffed to him and watched over all the time, it was normal for the others investigating the Kira case to think that Light would move out. They obviously thought that he would want to get as far away from the strange detective as he could, but they were all surprised when he didn't. Even Yagami-san questioned his son's sanity, but Light was able to talk circles around them and make them drop the subject without giving away his true reasons for staying there.

"What do you think Kira is doing now, Light-kun?"

A heavy sigh, which had been well practiced over the weeks, made its way to L but Light decided to reply anyway.

"I don't know. I never know what he's doing."

"What would be your best guess, then?"

"Sleeping."

"Eh?"

L turned around and tilted his head as if the thought of the world's most notorious murderer sleeping had never occurred to him. To be honest, not even Light could figure out how the genius's thought process worked and if anyone claimed that they did, they were flat-out lying.

"Sleeping, as in allowing his body to rest and recover for another day of killing criminals."

"I know what sleeping is," L replied a little sharply.

"That's hard to believe considering you never get any yourself."

The older man pulled his thumb from him mouth and shuffled across the floor at a leisurely pace.

"I do get sleep, Light-kun, but you already know that."

"Yeah, 'I just don't require as much as the rest of you', right?"

Light smiled up at L as the detective paused in front of him. Light was seated casually at the end of their bed and had been pretending to look through files for a while now. Setting down the papers, he smiled warmly and reached out a hand to stroke the back of the other man's hand.

"Correct. There's nothing strange about that at all."

Grabbing the front of that horrid long sleeved shirt, Light pulled L further down towards him so that their lips barely brushed against one another's. This was not something new for the two of them so there was no need to rush into things or to tear at each other in a craze of lust. No, they had all the time in the world to take it slowly, to taste.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. L was approaching the undeniable truth much more quickly than Light had wanted. The fact of the matter was that having L around was getting to be too dangerous and he had to be removed if the new god was to rule his kingdom. It was unfortunate, to be sure, but a necessary step.

L's cold fingers finally left his side to stroke his lover's sides before moving up to run through that perfectly kept hair. Light nipped at his pale lips, but L smiled knowing that it was the younger man's attempt at establishing some sense of dominance.

"It's true, you know," Light murmured when L pulled back some.

"What is? That you're Kira?"

"That people who can tie cherry stems into knots with their tongues are good kissers."

The detective didn't seem to mind the extremely hunched position he was in and answered without missing a beat. "If that statement were to be held true, one might assume that you meant that people who cannot tie cherry stems into a knot with their tongues are not good kissers."

"Would you say I'm a bad kisser?" Light questioned, confident that L couldn't say he was.

L looked up, still hunched forward in an awkward position, and pondered for a moment. Light waited patiently, semi-interested in what L really thought. All the girls he had kissed had never complained and had often gone out of there way to let him know how good he was at it. However, none of those air-heads mattered at all; what mattered now was the opinion of some social recluse.

"Light-kun is probably in the top five percent of kissers."

"Hehehe, only in the top five? Who's in the top one percent?"

A dirty grin spread across L's face before he shook his head, signaling that he wouldn't answer that question.

"Be proud, Light-kun, not many people are up in the top five percent."

"Just five percent of the world's population, right?"

"Only the five percent that are of an age where kissing is appropriate of course."

Standing up, Light almost towered over L, but he was sure that if that posture-challenged genius ever stood up straight the two of them would be very close in height. L didn't seem to mind the height difference at all and just straightened out enough for his head to reach Light's chest. Those sinfully dark eyes watched carefully as the younger man slipped his fingers under the knot of his tie and pulled it loose.

_Watch me fault him_

_You're living like a disaster_

_He said kill me faster_

_With strawberry gashes all over all over_

Both of them watched each other's expressions carefully, as if willing the other to give up and show his desire first. They were both gifted with amazing poker faces, but even that wasn't enough for this little game. No, every twitch, every breath, and every look in their eyes counted.

L was careful not to bring his thumb up to his mouth again as he watched Light undressing in a slow, deliberate manner. Under those perfectly kept clothes was the body of a god-child, flawless in every meaning of the word. How was it possible that there was a human born to such perfections? Smart, witty, social, and for lack of a better word, sexy. It had all been wrapped up into the being known as Light Yagami who was now standing in front of the detective in nothing but his birthday suit.

"Still clothed, Ryuzaki?" he asked with a beaming smile. The comment sounded so innocent but there was nothing but filthy meaning behind it.

"Yes, I'm not sure if Watari brought my clothes back from the cleaners yet."

"Well, it's better to take them off before we get dirty, so that if he, by some miraculous force, doesn't bring your spare clothes you can wear those again."

"That's unsanitary," the older man stated flatly.

"Sheesh, it's not like you roll around in the mud or anything," Light replied, slightly annoyed.

Taking the opportunity that presented itself, in one fluid motion, L shoved Light onto the bed while he straddled on top. A soft gasp was the only noise that the younger man could make before his mind caught up with the situation and he relaxed. Those sharp eyes watched hungrily as L slipped out of the thin shirt and tossed it to the side carelessly. It was in rare moments like this that Light was given the opportunity to see things that many people never had a chance to.

Although L carried about a sense of taking things easy, he was quite an aggressive person when he found something that he wanted. In this case, he had set his eyes on the man he suspected of being his enemy and his best friend. Perfection and imperfection all rolled up into one.

Lithely undressing without moving around too much, L gave Light the opportunity to drink in the sight of his surprisingly fit body. No one could have guessed that a person who consumed enough sugar to kill a normal human being would have not only been able to stay skinny, but also have a body that the average person would have committed murder for.

"How do you do it?" Light asked in mild amusement. This wasn't the first time he had asked the question and L didn't even need to answer it by now, but he did.

"Fast metabolism."

"Sure."

L moved down to capture the lips of his lover and he didn't show any sign of uncertainty or confusion. They both knew what they were doing and why there were doing it - and that was enough. He and Light would constantly fight and their time between the sheets was no exception. It was a bruise to the younger man's pride that he would usually end up in the submitting position, but that was one thing that L would almost never negotiate. Although one could go about guessing various reasons for that, the truth was that no one really knew, least of all Light.

One theory that Light managed to come up with on the rare occasion that he was allowed to top his lover was the fact that L carried a very physical mark of his connection to death and did not like showing it off to just anyone. Etched in permanent ink across the pale expanse of L's back was an image of the grim reaper holding on to a human skull with his skeletal fingers. Each movement of his body seemed to bring the image to life, as if the face of the character Death would be revealed from the shadows of the cloak any moment. This tattoo was almost sacred to the older man and it was never mentioned between them; it had been established as almost an unspoken rule between the two of them after the first time Light inquired about it. To the lighter-haired man, it was another reminder that there were far more mysteries surrounding L than he cared to admit.

The relationship that they shared was as warped and as confusing to a normal person as it could get. However, what they had was something that they never had any intention of sharing with anyone outside of their own little world. No one would understand it and they never made the assumption that someone would. It was too simple for them to face the reality that they were on a level that people simply could not reach.

Bony fingers teased Lights body and prepared him for what was to come. In response, he just spread his legs further apart and kissed those sugar laden lips more ferociously. L leaned back as Light squirmed out from under him and changed their positions. Dragging his perfectly wicked tongue down the pale man's chest, Light stopped just short of the already excited member. He looked up tauntingly at the detective before his head was shoved down and he took it all into his mouth.

The dark-haired man took in a quick breath, but the only signs of his pleasure were the throbbing flesh in Light's mouth and the expressions that played across his face. One hand took a firm grip of the young man's hair and the other reached across Light's back to once more tease the fleshy entrance.

Light moaned around his member making L arch his back in delight. He began to lick and suck in time with the thrusting fingers and it didn't take very long before L was more than ready to move on. He pulled Light away from his swollen member roughly, even eagerly. Grabbing that thin waist, the English man pulled it towards him and carefully eased himself inside the warmth of Light's body.

"Ahh, ngh!"

Although the two of them were confident that they could carry out their carnal relationship without being interrupted, both of them still practiced some caution which involved gagging the unfortunate Light. As another bruise to his pride, it was discovered rather early on that he was quite the vocal lover. L had found it humorous and had no qualms about having sex until Light got too noisy, but it was easy to see that Light didn't appreciate being unfulfilled at all. The solution? Well, it was L's idea of course.

"Mmphh, oohh!"

L watched Light squirm beneath him in fascination as their bodies connected roughly and repeatedly. The younger man held on to the headboard hard enough to turn his knuckles white and his thighs trembled as they held up his body in that position. L dragged his tongue along Light's spine, forcing yet another pleasurable groan from him. A contented smile painted itself across his features as he slipped his hand down to stroke Light's throbbing member.

"Are you going to kill me, Kira?" he asked as he continued to pound into the other's willing body.

"Isth noth Kithsa!" Light replied angrily before tossing his head back in the sheer pleasure.

"I don't believe that for a moment," L panted as he held the body even closer and stroked even faster.

"Scthew you, ngh, ahnn!"

The sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the room, only to be interrupted by the younger man's delightful noises. Asserting what authority he still had in the relationship, Light slapped at L's shoulder as a signal to change positions and L obliged without any problems. Pulling out completely, he flipped Light over and pulled those well-formed legs on his shoulders before pushing right back in.

"Gthah!"

L chuckled at the noises Light made as he rocked back and forth. They were quite stimulating to say the least. If they weren't in a very public place, he would have gladly taken the gag off just to hear them fully. Leaning forward, he teased Light's nipples with his teeth and tongue until the other man couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Riding on the pleasure, it wasn't long before L tossed his own head back and silently mouthed his own adoration. He had given this man more than he had given anyone else. Did he give it away for free or did he know? Did he know that he would die in the arms of his lover, his killer? Did he know that his successors would struggle against Kira and finally overcome him? Did he know that Light would never forget him and would be haunted by his memories until the very moment his own life ended? If anyone ever tells you that they knew exactly what he was thinking, they are lying. No one could ever know what rested within that mind.

_I lay quiet _

_Waiting for his voice to say_

"_Some things you lose and some things you just give away."_

"Beyond Birthday," L muttered as he stood in front of the large glass door once more.

Sweat slowly slid down his chest, leaving the ticklish sensation that was soon scratched away. The moon was already beginning to fade as the early sunrise lightened the sky. Light was sprawled out on the bed, taking the time to catch his breath before he leaned to his side.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

Shaking his head, he moved back to the bed and into Kira's arms. They held on to one another almost desperately and let their mouths express what they wished for, but knew that they could never have. Perhaps L did know, that morning as he kissed those lips with a fervent intensity, that he would die by those perfect and bloodstained hands. Yes, maybe he knew that this one would present the only case he could never solve with solid proof, regardless of the fact that he knew who the killer was.

On November 5, 2004, L Lawliet was murdered by Kira, along with his caretaker Quillish Wammy.


	3. K

**K**

_Scold me failed him_

_If only I'd held on tighter to him_

_Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me_

Every painstaking detail was just perfect, and all the pieces were in the right spot. Kira would be the god of his new world, his perfect world, and Near couldn't do a thing about it. Mello had already been taken out of the picture and his friend too. Only Near stood in his way, but soon death would take him as well.

Sitting at his desk, Light Yagami sighed in contentment and leaned back in the chair. It would all be over soon, but he had to admit that the path to this place had not always been so full of certainty. Early on, he wasn't so sure that he would be able to get away with these crimes, that he would actually become the living god of the earth. Of course, if he didn't think there was a possibility of winning, if he didn't have the initiative to push through it all, he wouldn't have made it at all.

However, even in his moment of triumph, even as he approached his final goal, there was regret burning inside of him. As each day passed it had become harder and harder to push that regret, those memories, away before they swallowed up every ounce of pleasure and success he felt.

To him, L had been a comrade, a companion, a friend, and especially a lover. He never wanted it to be that way, and he had tried his damnest to keep it from happening, but things didn't always work out the way one plans them. Sleeping with L for the first time was an accident, but he had tried to turn it to his advantage. Foolish as he was, Kira bit off more than he could chew.

In his attempt to make L fall in love with him in order to keep the man away from the truth, he had only set himself up for failure. Failure to keep his emotions in check—to keep his heart cold to that strange man. Pretending to love someone was easy enough and he had done that a countless number of times. However, pretending not to love someone that you were falling in love with wasn't so easy.

Looking at the shadows flickering across the desk, Kira sighed unhappily this time. It was starting again, the regret. It was chipping away at him, continuously pounding against his heart.

_Watch me lose him_

_It's almost like losing myself_

_Give him my soul_

_And let them take somebody else get away from me_

Seeing the life fade from L's eyes had given him such elation, such a feeling of success. He had defeated the mastermind! But no sooner did he experience his victory than a sense of horror filled him. L's eyes slid shut and Kira, no, Light realized that the last thing that his enemy and lover had seen was his gloating face. It was all over too quickly, he was already gone.

Screaming in horror, he realized that he had never had a chance to really say good bye, to lock up all the feelings that he had for the older man. He never found out if L had really cared about him or if he had merely been playing the part in a sad parody of what Kira should have done.

There was no sense of closure, no peace in the death of the one man who could have put him in prison for life, or could have even gotten him the death penalty. Kira rejoiced at the death but Light Yagami suffered for it. His dreams were haunted not only by the faces of those meaningless criminals he had murdered, but now he was tormented by the face of his lover and his greatest threat. He never learned the true name of the detective and Kira didn't care that much. After all, what use was there in learning the name after he was dead? Still, Light had wanted to know, to learn more of his secrets, but that chance had passed by way too quickly.

In the silence of the room, Kira had no supporters, no enemies, only himself and the person he had crushed named Light Yagami. It was in these few moments of rest that his mind began to evaluate itself, questioning its own reasoning.

"Kira will reign soon and no one will stop him," he whispered to himself in a sad attempt to push away the guilt. "Rejoice, for I will be the god of a perfect world."

The very words sounded dead to his ears and he couldn't even manage to pretend to be happy. Resting his head on his arm as he leaned forward, he struggled to keep his composure. A god did not cry over the defeat of his enemies, but then again, a god didn't fall in love with them either. Only humans did that.

"Damn you!" he shouted into the smooth wooden desk. "Damn you!"

He could still feel those hands, taste those sweet lips. His body craved for the intimacy that only L could give, but he could only sit there suffering. How many times had he touched himself as he wallowed in the grief of being without his Ryuzaki? Too many times to count, but each time his self-loathing grew. It was disgusting, _he_ was disgusting.

"I hate you," he mumbled to the memory that haunted him. "I love you."

Normal people wouldn't have been able to handle the stress, the insanity of it all, but Light was trying. Thoughts of winning tried to break the agony he was feeling, but it couldn't compete. No amount of happiness could ever make him forget.

Banging his head against his arm, Light reached down and stroked his member through the cloth of his pants. Today he had lost again to L. This had to be that bastard's victory: that Kira and Light could never forget him. Maybe it had been planned out, but regardless it was a steep price to pay.

Each breath came out as a hungry gasp as he slipped his hand under the pants and tugged shamelessly on the needy flesh. His hand was never enough, but it was all that he had. No one had ever affected him like this. No woman had ever held his mind and his body in such a tight fist, and he expected that no one ever would again. The feeling of that wonderful mouth taking him in, or those fingers pushing into his body was fresh in his mind and he moaned as he rocked back and forth. If only he could touch his lover one more time.

"Fuck you," he nearly cried as he jerked himself off to completion, the image of Death flashing across his mind's eye.

How humiliating. The new god was pathetically masturbating to the memories of his sworn enemy. Yes, perhaps L really did get his revenge by turning his lover into such a mess of a man—even as he was on the verge of winning their drawn out war.

"I'm supposed to be the god, Ryuzaki, not you," he whispered into his arm. "Not you."

On January 28, 2010, Kira was murdered by the Shinigami Ryuk in the presence of Near, L's successor.

_Watch me fault him_

_You're living like a disaster_

_He said kill me faster_

_With strawberry gashes all over all over me_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I apologize for not putting this up sooner, but this three-shot is dedicated to Neenaw. She betaed it for me and helped me out, so this is for her. Thanks a lot, and I'm really sorry for not acknowleding it sooner. XD**_  
_


End file.
